Chapter 18
This article is about the 18th chapter of the comic. For the daughter of the Ichijo Family, see Natsu Ichijo. |rname = Ichijō Natsu |etitle = Ichijho Natsu |volume = 3 |chapter = 18 |pages = 28 |rdate = February 19, 2017 |previous = Chapter 17 |next = Chapter 19 }} Chapter 18 is titled "Natsu Ichijo". Summary The next morning, Natsu is sitting on her bed and watching Shota as he wakes up, and the two greet each other. Shota then gets ready for school while Natsu watches as he performs different tasks. After Shota gets dressed, he asks Natsu if she is gong to change because they will be late. Natsu makes a request for Shota to help her change. She continues saying she had her maid help her while at home but started to do it herself while living in the dorm. Also, she says she has her roommate help her. Shota thinks to himself that she is from a prestigious family when Natsu apologizes for being a useless human being, but Shota agrees to help her. Shota then takes off her clothes and notices a scar on Natsu's butt while helping her put on her skirt. Later at school in the cafeteria, Shota tells Karen about his time with Natsu and says she surprised him. Karen informs Shota that the Ichijo Family has history and are different from regular families. Karen tells Shota that for Natsu it is normal to be seen naked and asks if she acted differently afterward. However, Shota says he has gotten self-conscious about it due to no one talking about it. Karen then leans over the table and asks if Shota would help her change during bath time, causing Shota to spit his drink on Karen. Shota apologizes but Karen says it is okay and left to wash her face. Moments later, Shota notices Shunka and asks her what Natsu does when she goes into the bath. Hearing this, Shunka jokes with Shota for wanting to take a bath with Natsu but tells him she would have her roommate help her change clothes, having Shota realize the dorm has a shared bathroom. He then continues to eat his ramen after Shunka walks away with her friend. Sometime later in a classroom, Shota, with his smart ring, tells Yuzu about his time with Natsu. Yuzu tells him to support her due to her family's circumstances, so Shota agrees but asks to go over to her place the night. However, Yuzu tells him he could not, having Shota wonder if she is avoiding him. However, Yuzu states it is about her body so Shota apologizes for considering her circumstances. Yuzu then tells Shota he needs to get properly acquainted with the others. Shota says that he has her, but Yuzu says if he was to only get comfortable with just her then everyone would see her as an enemy before hanging up. Shota then realizes if he and Yuzu were to get exposed, Yuzu would get scolded. Later that night, Shota and Natsu are in bed but Shota cannot sleep and wonders if Natsu is facing him. Natsu then gets up and asks Shota to sleep together because she cannot sleep if someone is not with her. While in bed, Natsu says she knew Shota saw her scar on her butt and reveals she got the scar when she was little and it bothers her. She continues to say she was supposed to get married after finishing high school for the sake of her father's business. She also reveals the man was 20 years older than her but he and her father died from the MK Virus five years prior. She expresses her relief for the MK Virus spreading so she could be with Shota and reveals she liked him the first time she saw him. Shota says Natsu is not bad and says it is wonderful how the world turned out. The two then kiss and after finishing, Natsu asks Shota to take off her clothes. Natsu says she was used to doing it with her maid but her heart pounds when looking at Shota, causing Shota not to care what happens anymore. Shota and Natsu then kiss before Shota pulls the latter's shorts off. Natsu then says that Shota is aggressive. Shota and Natsu then continue to kiss. However, Natsu stops herself from moaning because she thinks her voice is strange, but Shota said it is not. Natsu then reveals her vagina to Shota and tells him to give it to her. Whilst being thrusted by Shota, Natsu says she is happy she is getting along with Shota well. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Doi *Natsu Ichijo *Karen Kamiya *Shunka Hiiragi *Yuzuki Hanyu Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3